My Last Memory, My Last Friend
by KHGatomon3444
Summary: Lucy's father is at it again, and this time he will have the guild destroyed even if he has to go to ERA to do it. Lucy, not wanting anything to happen to the guild again, returns to her father. There she is locked away, her only comfort comes from Loke who promises her that she will always have a part of Fairy Tail with her; in him. Part One of Two. Can be read alone.


**So getting this idea into a story has been in a long process and now I've finally done it :) **

**Now I said that this was part one of two parts. The idea was for the first part to be a Loke/Lucy type story and the second to be Natsu/Lucy. (I know that make Lucy seem horrible but really it's okay). You can read the stories together or separate they work just fine on their own, so if you like Loke/Lucy but not NaLu you don't have to read the second half or vise versa. **

**Disclaimer: All locations and characters DO NOT belong to me. Well except the toy in Lucy's room mentioned by Loke.**

* * *

*Fairy*Tail*

It was a normal day at Fairy Tail; people were fighting, laughing, and having a good time all around. Everyone there was happy, except for one person. Lucy, Fairy Tail's only Celestial Wizard, was currently seated at the bar, sulking. Mirajane noticed and walked over to the depressed blonde.

"Ah Lucy, what's the matter?" Mirajane asked while setting down a glass of Lucy's favorite drink.

"It's nothing Mira. Thanks though." Lucy said picking her head of the countertop and talking a sip of the drink.

"Is it Natsu? 'Cause if it is, just give him time he'll come around." Mira said with a smile and wink.

"Ah, No! It has nothing to do with that moron!" Lucy yelled embarrassed, only to receive a pointed look from the white-haired beauty. "No really Mira, it doesn't." Lucy looked around the bar before continuing. "Promise you won't say anything quite yet?" After receiving a nod from the barista Lucy told Mira everything.

After a few minutes of listening, Mira finally spoke.

"So you're father sent you a letter saying that if you didn't return home within three days he'd have the guild attacked again, or worse?"

"Yes, even though I told him last time, that if he ever did that again, I would declare him my enemy and would not hold back in retaliating. But there was something in the letter that just seemed like this was way more serious. He even mentioned going to ERA." Lucy sighed returning her head to its previous position on the bar.

"Oh Lucy, don't worry the guild will figure this out." Mira said patting the blonde's head.

"No Mira, I'm going."

"What!? But Lucy-"

"No, I have to go back, figure this out and put a end to it. I already tried reasoning with him but he doesn't understand and I can't let anything happen to the guild again. I'm going through with it. Please don't say anything to anyone, at least wait till I've gone. The master has already seen the letter and he understands, so if you could just wait and give it to Erza, I'd appreciate it. I would tell everyone myself but, they'd only try and stop me. " Lucy said feeling the tears begin to well up.

"Natsu!" Mira exclaimed noticing spiky pink locks that had just entered the guild and heading straight for the blonde.

"Mira, he's the one person in this guild that I really can't tell. He'd lock tower if it meant keeping me from going." Lucy whispered into the countertop.

"Lucy! What's up?!" Natsu said bounding up to the sulking blonde and wrapping his arm around her while resting his head on her shoulder.

"Natsu!" Lucy screamed out in surprise, quickly trying wiping away her tears before he noticed. However he did noticed.

"Lucy what's wrong?" Natsu questioned eyes full with concern.

"Nothing's wrong Natsu, I'm fine." Lucy said with a fake smile.

"Are you sure?" Natsu could see that she was lying.

"Yeah, but you want to know what, I think I'm just going to go home anyways." Lucy said turning away from the dragon-slayer and headed for the door. Natsu quickly grabbed the blonde's wrist before she could get too far.

"Lucy, c'mon, you can tell me what's wrong." Natsu said as the blonde struggled against his grip.

"Natsu just let me go! Just let me go!" The blonde yelled as she crumpled to the floor. "I promise everything will be fine! You'll all be okay, I promise!" Lucy sobbed the tears never stopping.

"Oh, Lucy." Mira whispered as she walked over to Erza, who was watching the incident unfold, and placed a small letter on the table. Erza picked up the letter and read it. Understanding flashed across her eyes, but before she could voice a word Mira placed a hand on her shoulder and a finger to her lips. At this point the whole guild was watching the celestial wizard. Natsu bent down to comfort her but before he could get an arm around her, she bolted upright and out the door.

"Lucy! Lucy, wait!" Natsu tried to chase after her but was stopped by Erza and Mira. "Mira what are you doing?! Erza, let go of me!"

"Natsu, you want Lucy to be happy don't you?" Gray said as he replaced the letter in its envelope, understanding the celestial wizard's breakdown.

"Did she look like she was happy just then?! Because she didn't look like to me, Ice Brain!" Natsu roared. Mira's eyes flashed reminding the dragon slayer that she was part demon and would do anything to stop him.

"Natsu, maybe you should read this." Mira said releasing the boy to hand him the letter. "Lucy, said she was going home, but not to her apartment in Magnolia."

*Hearflilia*Estate*

Lucy had made it home easily, noting that Mirajane was probably still explaining to the guild what was going on. She hoped that the master had restrained Natsu from going after her.

When she entered the massive mansion she was immediately changed and escorted to her father's study, where he was waiting for her with tea. The two of them civilly exchanged greetings and sat down. Lucy's father then went on explain why he requested her home and, how if she did not do as she was told, the consequences of her actions. Her told her of her newly rearranged marriage to a noble and what it could do for the Heartfilia estate.

"Well it's a good thing that I made it home then wasn't it?" Lucy said with false sweetness. "But father, don't you think it's a little pathetic that you require guards when having tea with your daughter?"

"Lucy, this is merely a precaution; for your own safety." Her father smiled.

"I can take care of myself and if I needed protecting I have my spirits." Lucy snapped.

"Oh yes, I can see that, you have more keys then before. Your mother would be so proud, but now I think it's time for us to retire. Don't you agree?"

Lucy was then rushed to her room where she was locked in. She proceeded to take a hot bath and change into her pajamas.

"Well this is not what I had planned." Lucy sighed crawling into bed.

"And this is not what I pictured your childhood bedroom to look like." A voice sounded. Lucy bolted up; there in front of her stood a man, smirking at her, his orange hair in wild spikes.

"Loke." Lucy breathed. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for you. Now how do we get out of here?" Loke said with his signature smirk and a push of his glasses.

"There isn't a way. There are guards everywhere; two just at my door, which is locked, and one every five feet from there. The windows won't open, unless you break them, which would alert the guards and this is the third floor. Anyways if I leave, my father will only hunt me down again and he'll harm Fairy Tail." Lucy said hiding her eyes behind her bangs.

"But, Lucy."

"Loke, I can't leave. It'll only cause more trouble." Lucy said as she turned on her side. Loke noticed the single tear that slide down his master's face and caved.

"Oh Lucy, don't worry I'll protect you. I'll find a way to get you out of here." Loke said as he joined the blonde on her bed. He knew he had to help her. It was his job, and not only that, she was his friend.

"Thank you Loke."

"For Lucy anything." The celestial spirit whispered giving the girl a hug. "Is that a Puku Monkey?" He questioned in false bewilderment.

"Shut up." Lucy said trying hiding her smile knowing that he was simply trying to get her to smile by teasing her.

"Who knew you were into to such cutsie-girly things when you were little?"

"Well what did you expect?"

"Honestly, I don't know. It makes perfect sense for your room to be like this but, now, it just doesn't fit the owner." Loke said lounging back on the pillows.

"Loke…" Quietly whispered laying down next to him on the bed. She was on her side, her back to him.

"Yeah?"

"Please, just, don't ever leave." Lucy mumbled in-between sobs. Hearing her crying voice surprised Loke.

"Lucy, I will never leave you. Ever." Loke said firmly, trying to reassure the girl.

"You can't leave, because… Because you're all I have left. You're my last memory; my last memory of the greatest thing that ever was a part of my life. You can't leave because you're my nakama. You are the only friend that I have left, and if you were to leave I'd…. I'd be alone. I'd be here, alone…. So please Loke, please don't ever leave." Lucy said crying as she slowly fell asleep, mubbling over and over that he couldn't leave her. Realizing that the small girl had fallen asleep, Loke shifted into a more comfortable position onto his side his back to Lucy's.

"I'll always be here. No matter what gets in my way, Lucy, I'll find my way to be here; at your side, so you'll never have to be alone." Loke said to mainly to himself as he too drifted off to sleep.

"Thank You." Lucy whispered quietly.

* * *

**I'm sorry if there are a ton of errors. I wrote this very late at night and after having gotten very little sleep the night before. **

**Please feel free to review/comment and suggest changes to better improve the story or to fix my mistakes.**

**Oh and the Puku Monkey is just something I made up. I figure it would be something like Hello Kitty, really cute and girly.**

**Thanks for reading :) KHGatomon3444**


End file.
